supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Misha Collins
Misha Collins (*20. August 1974 in Boston, Massachusetts als Dmitri Tippens Krushnic) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Supernatural verkörpert er seit der 4. Staffel den Engel Castiel, sowie für kurze Zeit Jimmy Novak, Luzifer, den Schatten, Asmodeus, Zachariah (Apokalypse Welt), Castiel (Apokalypse Welt) und sich selbst. Außerdem führte er in der Episode Abaddons Plan Regie. Leben Misha Collins wuchs als Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic in Boston als Sohn von Rebecca Tippens und Richard Krushnic auf. Er studierte Soziologie in Washington D.C. und gründete mit seiner Frau eine Softwarefirma. 1996 verließ Collins die University of Chicago mit Abschluss. In Washington nahm er an einem Schauspielkurs teil und wurde entdeckt. 2001 heiratete Collins die Autorin und Sexualhistorikerin Victoria Vantoch in Maine. Seit 2010 haben die beiden einen Sohn, West Anaximander, sowie seit 2012 eine Tochter, Maison Marie. Mit der Wohltätigkeitsorganisation Hope to Haiti sorgte Collins nach der Flutkatastrophe in Haiti für den Bau eines Waisenhauses und Gemeindezentrums und betreut weitere Projekte dieser Art in Haiti und Nicaragua. Er ist außerdem Mitgründer der Random Acts of Kindness, ''einer wohltätigen Organisation, die zum ausführen von Gesten der Liebe und Güte auf der ganzen Welt inspirieren will. 2011 gründete Collins die größte internationale Schnitzeljagd, ''GISHWHES ('G'reatest '''I'nternational 'S'cavenger 'H'unt 'T'he 'W'orld 'H'as 'E'ver 'S'een). Die Teilnahmegebühren von aktuell 19 $ werden an Random Acts gespendet und zur Finanzierung der Gewinnerreisen verwendet. Er lebt mit seiner Familie in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Filmografie Fernsehserien *1998: Legacy *1999: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Staffel 2, Folge 7) *2000: New York Cops – NYPD Blue *2001: Seven Days – Das Tor zur Zeit *2002: 24 *2005: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (Staffel 5, Folge 13) *2005–2006: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme *2006: Close to Home *2006: Navy CIS *2006: Monk (Staffel 4, Folge 12) *2007: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden *2007: CSI: NY *seit 2008: Supernatural *2009: Nip/Tuck – Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Staffel 5, Folge 19) *2012: Ringer (Staffel 1, Folge 14) Spielfilme *1999: Liberty Heights *1999: Durchgeknallt *2003: Moving Alan *2006: Karla *2008: Nur über ihre Leiche *2010: Stonehenge Apokalypse Trivia *Laut Fans, die ihn getroffen haben, soll er nach Zimt und Wassermelonen riechen. *Er hat zu Zeiten von Clinton im weißen Haus gearbeitet. *Seine Frau kennt er seit der High-School. *Sein Spitzname ''Misha kommt von einem Jugendfreund seiner Mutter in Russland. Sein Bühnenname Collins ist der Mädchenname seiner Urgrußmutter. *Er ist sehr aktiv auf Twitter.https://twitter.com/mishacollins?lang=de *William Shattner und Misha sind gute Freunde. *Seine Familie war nie sehr reich, er war mehrere Male obdachlos. *Er ist veröffentlichender Autor von Gedichten. *Jared und Jensen lieben es, ihm Streiche zu spielen. Jensen entschuldigte sich schon öfters, Jared nicht. *Misha hat gegen Jared in "Words with friends" verloren und schuldete ihm über 1000 Dollar, welche er in vier Eimern an Kleingeld bezahlte, welche er Jared in seinen Trailor kippte. *Jared sammelte alles ein, klaute Misha die Autoschlüssel, schüttete die Eimer in sein Auto, mit der Notiz, er solle es bitte spenden. *GISHWHES brach bereits mehrere Weltrekorde. *Er veröffentlicht auf YouTube eine Videoreihe namens Cooking Fast and Fresh with West (and Maison), ''in denen er mit seinen Kindern einkaufen geht und für besondere Anlässe kocht oder backt.https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc1cNUHR6zeJ8NRfQIH-3aLCS_y6D2Tqp *Durch seine häufigen Aufenthalte in Russland hat er einen guten russischen Akzent entwickelt. Deshalb spielte er auch schon mehrfach russische Charaktere, wie beispielsweise in ''24. Deutsche Conventions *2010: Asylum Europe: No Rest for the Wicked *2012: Asylum Europe 3 *2013: Asylum Europe 4 *2015: Purgatory 2 Galerie Misha-West-supernatural-babies-34359163-498-598.gif|Misha collins gif Misha_Collins_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg Misha_Collins.jpg Misha-Collins-8.jpg 179923 258414817597295 1096972051 n.jpg 1969317_642099385867882_6303960493579156603_n.jpg 10156121_625322554220245_2849857471280173038_n.jpg Misha-Collins-8.jpg 300.collins.misha.lc.031009.jpg Misha-Collins-back.jpg 20120801 mishacollinssupernatural.png Misha Collins.jpg Misha Collins Castiel by sammytvr.jpg BqHlbjlCQAA-uw4.jpg|Misha and family tumblr_milpafS2v41rof8uqo8_r1_500.jpg|misha and child Misha.png 960x0.jpg 20120801 mishacollinssupernatural.png Misha Collins.jpg Misha Collins Castiel by sammytvr.jpg BqHlbjlCQAA-uw4.jpg|Misha and family tumblr_milpafS2v41rof8uqo8_r1_500.jpg|misha and child Misha.png 960x0.jpg Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller